


Blur

by suchaehwa



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper is unstable, Anxiety, BAMF Veronica Lodge, Best friend kevin, Car stealer Archie, F/M, Hal Cooper is an asshole, Hurt Betty Cooper, Jughead is the best boyfriend, Miss Grundy is a snake, Underage Substance Use, anger issues, i hate her, she's mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaehwa/pseuds/suchaehwa
Summary: Betty has had enough. Everything's been piling up on her and one day in school she snaps. No one expects it, least of all Betty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people!  
> There is underage substance abuse in this, it's not very graphic but I feel like you should be warned if this is something that you are very uncomfortable with.  
> The way Betty uses it is a way of self-harm I'd say, such as drinking yourself to the point of blackout for example, and I do not encourage it AT ALL!   
> This is solely fiction and drugs are very very bad, which I've depicted in this story as well!  
> I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> (this work has not been proofread)

Test upon test upon test with her mother on the verge of insanity, her father not present, thankfully, and her sister hidden somewhere in the Thornhill mansion behind the Blossom’s deepest and darkest secrets. Jughead living with Archie after being bedridden of his home, Veronica having a hard time because of her mother and her father’s fight, and Archie struggling with his music career, his father’s business and on top of that his lasting feelings for Miss Grundy despite being together with Valerie.

Easy to say it hasn’t been a calm week, nor a calm month. It’s been extremely turbulent and Betty’s been hanging on for dear life to whatever she can grasp. A new clue and she’s on it, another problem has arisen and she’s solving it before she even knows it, Veronica needs her help and she’s helping her before she’s even asking.

But what does she get in return?

Stress, anxiety, nausea, confusion and anger. Lots of anger. 

Her role as the perfect daughter is long gone and her family’s reputation and outlook as the perfect family has been tarnished for long. But Betty doesn’t care about not having a perfect GPA or how other people view her and her family, all she wants is to have her sister back. Her family.

Everything’s been piling up and Betty hasn’t even noticed it, she’s been too caught up in Jason Blossom’s murder and her friends’ life to even notice her own sanity disorienting and the spots of blood on her nails from where’s she’s bitten them down as far as possible. 

It comes as no surprise when she finally snaps, you’d think. But to Betty herself and the people around her it’s the most unexpected thing to ever happen. They’re in class when the teacher asks “Miss Cooper, One of the essential minerals in the human body is salt. How much salt (NaCl) is in the average adult human body?” and her brain turns off. She can’t think and her mouth starts moving but no sounds comes out, she stares at the board where the questions is written and no matter how much she thinks she can’t come up with an answer despite reading about it the day before.

“Miss Cooper?” the teacher repeats and when Betty looks up at her she’s standing with her hands on her hips and a sour face, “I don’t know,” Betty mumbles and she can practically feel the stares of her friends in the back of her neck. “Hmm,” the teacher huffs and turns to write the answer on the board, ‘250g’ it reads and Betty wishes she could go ‘right, I knew that!’ but she can’t. 

“These are questions you need to know to pass the course, but I was hoping you’d aim higher than that Miss Cooper,” the teacher speaks up and Betty feels sick to her stomach at being called out like that. It’s not entirely her fault, there’s just so much going on that she can’t really process any information she’s given.

“I suggest you read the textbook again, or else your A might be lowered,” the teacher continues and Betty clenches her fists and huffs a heavy breath, her hands are shaking slightly and tears of frustration are growing. She slams her fist down on the table and it hurts but the pain barely registers as she looks straight at the teacher, “then do it!” she snaps and heaves angrily. There’s not enough air getting into her lungs and a tear trails down her cheek.

“Lower my grade, see if I care,” she stands up and wipes away the stray tear on her cheek as the teacher sets her pen down in shock, “Miss Cooper,” she says calmly but Betty doesn’t want to hear whatever it is she’s about to say, so she grabs her jacket from where it’s hung over the chair and throws her bag over her shoulder. “I’m leaving,” she says as steadily as she can before she’s moving past the rows of chairs and confused students, “Miss Cooper!” the teacher call after her but she slams the door shut after herself and hurries down the empty corridors. There are no students nor teachers in sight, all of them in class and it makes Betty feel...weird. She’s never skipped class and certainly not run out of one when it’s already started.

The only time she’s ‘skipped’ is when she’s been sick at home, it makes her feel excited and almost like she’s on top of the world. She hurries over to her locker where she leaves her chemistry books and grabs her keys. She slams the locker shut and hurries out of the school, not really knowing where she’s going but she doesn’t care that much. She just needs to get away. 

As soon as she gets out she understands why Veronica practically glared at her jacket. It’s really hot outside and Betty already feels the sweat forming. The heat and the anger still lingering in her body is not a good mix and she needs to cool down before she does something stupid. So without alerting anyone, she leaves.

___

“What the hell was that?” is the first thing Veronica utters as class ends and Archie shrugs while looking around the corridor, because he knows just as little as she does, if perhaps even less. “We should call her, see where she is,” Archie suggests absently and Veronica snorts, “already way ahead of you gingerbread,” she answers and when Archie turns to look at her she’s got her phone up to her ear with a cocked eyebrow.

All while Jughead’s leaning against the lockers, biting his lip and furrowing his brows, he’s worried for Betty and sincerely confused. She’s never snapped like that before, he’s seen angry but not like that.

“She’s not answering,” Veronica cuts off his train of thought and he turns to her, “did you at least leave a message for her?” he questions and if looks could kill, “do you think I’m an idiot?” Veronica snaps before turning to Kevin, “let’s split up,” and Kevin raises his brows. “Have you been keeping up with the news in town? Splitting up never works out well,” he whines and Veronica rolls her eyes, “this isn’t scooby doo. Kev, you’re with me, we’re checking her house, Jughead, try at pop’s and Archiekins...” she trails off as she tries to think of other places she could have gone. Before she claps her hands dramatically.

“Check the Blossom residence,” and with that she grabs Kev by the arm and walks away with her signature sass, leaving Jughead and Archie in the corridor, Archie seems bothered by the thought of meeting the Blossom’s again but to be honest jughead holds no sympathy for the guy.

“Have fun,” he mutters and walks away to look for Betty, she can’t have gone far. She’s probably just chilling at pop’s with a milkshake.

 

It doesn’t take long to get there and he greets pop’s like usual and checks around the restaurant but there’s no pretty blonde in sight and he frowns, “he pops,” he calls and the man appears from the kitchen, “hey son,” he greets happily getting ready to hand him a menu but Jughead declines, “have you seen Betty around?” he questions and pops shakes his head, “no, she hasn’t been here, has the princess ran away?” he jokes and Jughead nods his head, “something like that,” he mumbles before waving goodbye.

Just as he’s about to pick up his phone and call Veronica Kevin’s name pops up on the screen, “hello,” he answers and he hears a crash in the background, “Kevin?” he questions nervously but then the guy’s voice can be heard, although a bit distressed.

“She’s not at home, unfortunately, and her mother’s freaking out,” he says just before there’s the sound of a door slamming in the background, “did you find her?” Veronica suddenly asks and Jughead sighs, “sadly no, she hasn’t been here,” he answers and hears Kevin’s worried voice asking Veronica something in the background. 

“Stay at pops we’ll be there soon,” she says and then the call cuts, leaving Jughead outside of the restaurant with its bright neon lights, alone and worried sick for his...friend.

 

Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long before he sees Archie, Veronica and Kevin pull up in Mr. Andrews’ car which he’s pretty sure they didn’t get permission to borrow. “Did you check at the Blossom’s?” is the first thing out of Jughead’s mouth as Archie steps out and he nods but he doesn’t look happy, “she wasn’t there and the Blossom’s wouldn’t let me ask Polly,” he sighs heavily and Veronica kicks at some dirt.

“Where could she have gone?” she questions out loud and all she’s met with is silence. Suddenly Jughead’s phone rings and he almost drops with when retrieving it from his pocket, he doesn’t have many contacts and who else would be calling him if not Betty, but his smile falls when he sees the word ‘dad’ on the screen and he wonders if he should just let it ring.

But then he’s reminded of the few times his dad’s called him, and every time it’s been something very important, so on the last ring, he answers. “Dad,” he answers stiffly and immediately hears the drunken slurs in the background, probably at the bar where the serpents hang and he’s about to hand up, thinking he’s accidentally pocket dialed him but then his father speaks. 

“Juggie, you need to get down here to the bar,” he hurries out and Jughead scoffs, “why the hell would I go there? Are you in trouble? Do you want you son to come and save you?” he hisses and he knows his friends are listening intently.

“Son,” his father speaks and Jughead almost flinches, “your friend, that blonde girl, she’s here,” and Jughead’s mouth falls open in shock because what the hell is Bety doing at a bar with the serpents.

“I don’t know what she’s taken but she’s slurring and if the cops find her here...you better come and pick her up,” and then the call ends. 

“Jughead, what’s wrong?” Veronica questions and Jughead snaps into action, “Betty’s at the Serpent bar, we need to get there,” he hurries and Archie’s entering on the driver’s side without any questions asked, quickly followed by the rest of them.

They drive as fast as they can to the bar and when they arrive all they see is rows of motorcycles and drunk men hanging around laughing at nothing particular, but no pretty blonde in sight.

“Is she inside?” Veronica questions as she looks around herself with disdain, at Jughead’s nod she sighs heavily and puts a hand on her forehead, “Jesus, Betty,” she mumbles before throwing her hair over her shoulder sassily and walking straight to the opening. “Wow, Veronica, we can’t just go in there, you saw what happened last time,” Archie calls after her and Veronica rolls her eyes, “that’s because the testosterone levels got too high Archiekins, so let me handle this,” she speaks and enters the building effortlessly but not without a few catcalls. Jughead takes a look at Archie and Kevin before following her inside and with him gone it’s just Archie and Kevin.

If possible Kevin presses himself closer to the car and hopes to god no one comes up to talk, but then Archie moves, “wow there where are you going?” he questions, panicking slightly and Archie points toward the building, “I’m following them,” he answers before jogging inside and Kevin’s breath hitches. 

“Oh god,” he mumbles when he realizes he’s alone, “oh god, oh Kevin what are you doing,” he mumbles to himself as he pushes himself away from the car and takes a careful step in the direction of the building,”come on, Keller,” he mutters and then he’s moving to follow the rest.

Inside is chaos, to say the least, there’s alcohol everywhere, which really shouldn’t some as a surprise considering this is, in fact, a bar, but Kevin has to cover his nose because he’s pretty sure the weird gooey thing on the floor isn’t a spilled smoothie. Thankfully it doesn’t take long to find his friends who are at the top of the stairs talking to some tattooed guy, a few squeals and ‘excuse me’s later his next to them and can hear the conversation. “I don’t care who none of you are you ain’t seeing the boss man,” the man slurs with a drink in hand and Jughead’s having none of it, “can you just tell him his son is here,” but the man doesn’t even seem to be listening. 

So Veronica steps forward, oh boy. “Well hello there, pretty,” the man’s attention is finally caught and Veronica smiles her normally captivating smile but Kevin can see the anger that glints in her eye, “we really need to see your nice boss man, so please, let us through?” she bats her eyelashes and Kevin’s a little disgusted that the man is actually enjoying it, since he’s twice her age.

“Sorry sweetheart, no can do,” he mumbles and leans in closer and the boys worry that she’ll actually let him make a move but then, quick as the lightning she stomps her heel down on his foot and he howls in pain, she pushes past him and through the door where the dear ‘boss man’ is and she sees Betty on a couch. “Oh gosh,” she mumbles and rushes forward to her best friend whose eyes are open but don’t seem to be focusing on anything, “Betty,” Veronica shakes her but Betty makes no move to indicate that she’s heard her.

“What the hell dad!” she hears Jughead shout and turns to look at the pair, “I swear I didn’t know anything about it, some of my boys must have picked her up or something. I recommend going to the hospital, I don’t know what she’s taken but it’s not good,” he says and despite it being valid information Jughead doesn’t show any sign of relaxing. 

Archie hurries over to where Betty’s lying and picks her up bridal style, it scares him how she doesn’t react, only keeps looking at the ceiling, “come on Juggie,” he says as they stand in the doorway, Jughead looks at them before looking back at his father.

“I recommend you boys leave town, or the cops will come knocking,” he hisses angrily before hurrying after his friends. It may be his father he’s speaking to, but no one hurts his friends, his family. 

Archie puts her down in the backseat and Jughead and Veronica hops in to stay beside her while Archie takes the wheel and Kevin sits next to him. This time they truly drive as fast as they can, way over the limit, but Betty’s erratic breathing and blank eyes are a cause for concern.

It’s all a blur from when they arrive at the hospital and the staff takes her away, and Jughead’s only snapped out of it when a punch lands on his cheek and he falls to the ground, his eyes can’t focus and his hearing is blurry, there’s a pain in his cheek but a greater pain in his heart. It aches for Betty.

Archie helps him up and when he wipes at the corner of his mouth his hand turns red, it hurts, it really does. “Let’s go home Juggie, we can come back tomorrow,” Archie speaks and Jughead’s so tired that he lets him drag him away.

 

__

The next morning Jughead’s standing outside of Betty’s hospital room with a hand on the handle, there’s no one inside except for Betty so he’s not afraid of getting punched again, but there’s an ache in his chest that makes him hesitate.

But then Betty sits up straighter and looks toward the door and their eyes meet so he can’t run away. She sees her soft smile and pushes down the door handle.

The first tear trails down his cheek as he closes the door behind him.

The second tear drops when he takes a step towards her bed.

The third one simmers down and gets stuck on his nose as he pulls up a chair.

And then the ugly sobs come, they’re not very loud but it’s enough for Betty to hear and she pulls him into her arms and shushes him.

“Don’t do that again,” he mumbles through his tears and Betty nods silently into his shoulder, “you scared me, Bets,” he continues and she tightens her arms around him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was doing,” she says and Jughead pulls away to look at her, “I’m not mad at you, neither is Veronica, Kevin nor Archie. We were so worried for you and when my dad called and told me you were there, I don’t know what I was expecting,” he mumbles and Betty lets her own tears flow.

“Did my dad punch you?” she asks and reaches for his bruised cheek and split lip, but instead of letting her he pulls away, “yeah,” he mumbles and Betty’s arm falls to rest on the hospital bed.

“Typical,” she mumbles and Jughead looks at her confused, “what is?” he questions and she bites her lip, “he’s only worried when it’s convenient for him,” she answers and looks down at her hands.

“Is that why you did what you did?” Jughead whispers and Betty hesitates, is it why? Not really, it’s a factor but not the sole reason. “Kind of,” she answers but she sees Jughead’s unsatisfied look and knows he wants her to elaborate, but she also knows he’s not forcing her, which is why he isn't saying anything.

“It’s just been a lot lately, things piling up and I guess it just got too much yesterday, I snapped, and it felt good for a while,” she laughs, “I felt kind of free, but then when I took that weird pill- at first I felt really high and on top of the world,” she pauses,”but then it turned sour. It turned into a nightmare, Juggie,” she whispers the last part and Jughead grabs her hand.

Jughead's not sure what he’s supposed to say because it’s not okay, not at all, but it will be. So he settles for that. “You’ll be okay,” he mumbles and Betty smiles at him, “yeah we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you or anyone you know has a drug, alcohol, or self-harm behavior of any kind please contact someone or try to talk to them.   
> If you're the one in a bad situation there's a lovely site called https://www.7cups.com/ where you can talk to people about anything that's bothering you or someone else, but please seek help and don't act like Betty, don't think "it's just one time," because you can get severely injured.  
> Take care of yourself! <3 <3


End file.
